Always and Forever
by SavageWoman
Summary: Bella is a modern Cinderella and Edward is a player Prince. Will they live Happily Ever After? AH Rated M for Ripe Lemons. Collab between Belli486 and SavageWoman for the "Fun With Your Clothes On" Contest.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Always and Forever

**Your pen names: **Belli486 & SavageWoman

**Characters: **Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns the _Twilight Saga. We just took and plopped the characters right down in the middle of a fairy tale and a teen angst movie. __We also don't own Ever After or She's All That!_

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/ 

* * *

**Always and Forever**

**  
Bella's POV**

"Come on, Bella. You have to go. I mean, it's Edward Cullen—_the _Edward Cullen!" Alice squealed in her best impersonation of Jessica Stanley. "Do you know how many girls would give their right breast just to hear their name fall from those lips?"

I laughed and swatted at her. "But Alice! You don't understand. He doesn't really wa—" I began, the familiar pain stabbing my heart, but Alice continued as if I hadn't said a word.

"Do you know what this means?" The sudden switch in her demeanor and the urgency in her voice frightened me.

"No?" I felt the need to shy away from what Alice was going to say. I looked around her bedroom for the green exit signs—planning my escape.

"Shopping and a makeover! That boy won't know what hit him," she said in a voice laden with excitement.

"I'm not going," I sighed, flopping backward onto Alice's bed.

"Oh, Bella," Alice grumbled in an exasperated tone, "shopping's not _that_ bad and you know it. It's not like I drag you around for an entire day, refusing you bathroom breaks or food. It's Port Angeles. There's only so many stores."

"I meant, I'm not going to the dance—with Edward." I know it's crazy that it caused me pain, but I never did have any control over my heart when it came to him.

"What?" Angela's head popped up from her phone, her text chat with Ben completely forgotten.

"I'm not going and that's final." I folded my arms across my chest as if to give me strength against the expected lecture from my friends.

Alice surprised me by merely raising one eyebrow and asking, "Care to explain?"

I sighed. Time to reveal the humiliating truth of the matter. "I overheard Tyler and Mike talking about the bet Edward made with them."

"What bet?" Alice sat down next to me on the bed.

"Me." I felt the sting of tears, but beat the urge to cry back with a mental stick.

"What? I don't understand." Angela pushed off the wall she was leaning against and walked over to the bed.

"Apparently I'm some kind of 'social experiment.' You know, like in those stupid movies where the most popular guy in school proves how much power he has by taking the ugly unpopular girl and—"

"Bella, you're not ugly," Angela said with a sad smile as she grabbed my arm.

"And you're not unpopular—you have friends," Alice added, squeezing my hand.

"Well apparently you two are the only ones who feel that way, because in this bet, Edward is supposed to turn this ugly duckling into a true swan, showing how he can take someone like me; and by simply being seen with him, my social standing will increase. Apparently he's supposed to give me fashion advice too."

Alice snorted at that. "Since when do teenage guys know anything about fashion? Is he going to give you advice on how to look like a slut?"

"Who knows? But the whole time he's been nice to me over the last few days has been nothing but a lie."

"I'm still not sure if I'd believe anything that came out of Newton or Crowley's mouth," Alice offered.

"I'm texting Ben right now. He'll tell me if he's heard anything." Angela quickly shot Ben a text.

A few seconds later, Ben confirmed what I dreaded in my heart to be true.

_Edward hated me._ What did I ever do to him? And why did I have to care so much? We used to be so close, but that was before he moved away and out of my life.

He was my childhood friend, the one who understood completely the loss I felt when my mother Renee died. We were both seven-years-old, but he understood and offered me comfort when no one else could. He was wise beyond his years, having dealt with the pain and confusion of losing both of his parents the year before.

After that, we became inseparable, bonding over music, books, art, TV shows, games, you name it. But when we were in the sixth grade, that all changed. Edward's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, decided to move to California so Carlisle could take a position at another hospital.

We tried to keep in touch through letters, email, and phone calls, but after a while, it became too hard. Long distance friendships often suffer. It's easier to get distracted by the friends surrounding you than to remember the ones who don't.

But even so, it still didn't explain Edward's apparent disdain for me. I understood that we didn't walk in the same social circles anymore. What I didn't understand was why he would go out of his way to hurt me like this, to humiliate me. Should I expect to be crowned homecoming queen while a bucket of pig's blood was dumped on me? Hm, maybe then I could go all _Carrie_ on them.

And the worst part was that he was colluding with my enemies at home as well. After Edward left, my life took a turn for the worse. My father Charlie remarried a few years later. You'd think it would be a good thing, but it wasn't.

Irina Gentry was a horrible woman, not that my father would have known. She and her two daughters, Tanya and Kate were all sugar and spice when he was around, but the minute his back was turned, their true colors came out. Irina despised me because I looked like Renee and her daughters followed their mother's lead. She was incredibly jealous of the love my father still harbored for his beloved first wife. She took it personally that Charlie still loved Renee, never really understanding that he could love her, too. But apparently, Irina wanted total devotion.

Oh, she never demanded it, because it would make her look like a monster to insist that a widower stop loving his dead wife. So she took it out on me—the child who looked a bit too much like her competition.

All this would be fine and dandy if Charlie hadn't died when I was fourteen. With no other family, Irina was appointed my guardian. End of my happy story and the beginning of my sad little tale.

When Edward moved back last year during our junior year of high school, he hooked up with my stepsister, Kate. He completely ignored me and barely acknowledged we knew each other, let alone that we were ever best friends. Well…that's not entirely true. He's okay around me when no one is looking. And sometimes it's almost like I've got the old Edward back, but only when we're alone, which isn't very often. It's confusing as hell. Sometimes I wish he'd decide once and for all that he doesn't want to be friends. At least then I could let my own feelings for him fester into a good healthy dislike.

Thank heaven and hell for Alice and Angela. They were my best friends now, my partners in crime who buoyed my spirits in the face of my dismal life. They kept me sane and reminded me who Edward was dating—my nasty stepsister.

"Bella…Bella! Haven't you heard a word I've said?" Alice huffed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Um, unicorns and rainbows?" I decided to play it funny. Most of the time Alice _was _thinking about something along those lines. She glared at me before smacking my arm. "Ouch?"

"Look, you need to teach Edward a lesson while making him see you in a different light. Plus, I think you need to have a night where it's just you and him. But that's not going to happen with this stupid bet."

"Yeah, Ben said the plan was that Edward would hand you off to one of his cronies. It's not even a real date. He's still going with Kate."

"Yeah, well…Kate's out for the duration. She has pneumonia. Irina's been a total bear about her 'precious baby' being sick."

"So he doesn't have a back-up plan?"

"That would be me, remember? He asked me as soon as he heard about Kate. And you still want me to go with this douche bag?"

"I have a plan, Ysabel," Alice said in a thick Spanish accent while rubbing her hands together.

"Huh?" I said in confusion, looking at my smirking friends. Anytime Alice looked devious, a scheme was afoot. And she looked very devious as Angela nodded in agreement.

~o~

_Where is my biology homework?_ I frantically searched my locker with no luck, slamming the door with more force than necessary. But it sure felt good. What didn't feel good was the sudden jolt of surprise at finding Edward standing next to me.

"Oh my god! Crap, Edward. Give a girl some kind of warning instead of sneaking up like that," I finished with a scowl. First my homework and now Edward. Two wrongs in my life didn't make a right.

Edward chuckled. "It's not my fault you have your head buried in the sand, Swan."

"You haven't by chance seen our biology assignment?" I asked, holding out little hope. As his lab partner, I did most of the work while he mostly flirted with Kate.

He smirked. "You mean _this_ assignment?" He waved it just out of my reach before handing it to me.

I grabbed the paper and practically kissed it. "Oh, thank-you. Thank-you!" I looked up as if praising God.

"You're welcome," he deigned, accepting the praise for himself. Typical.

"So you're still talking to me? In public, no less?" Knowing full-well it was only because of that stupid bet, I thought I'd have a little fun before everything went back to normal.

Something akin to pain flashed in Edward's eyes before he quickly masked it with that damned cocky smugness he came back from California with.

"It pains me, Swan, that you would think that of me."

I tilted my head to one side. "Puh-leez, Edward. It's me you're talking to, not some infatuated groupie hoping for one of your panty-dropping smiles." I turned on my heel and started toward biology. Edward quickly caught up and fell in line with me as we walked to one of our only classes together.

"So…you think I have a panty-dropping smile." His low voice in my ear sent a thrill down my back.

"No, I don't." I internally groaned at the high shrill edge of my voice. Edward's answer chuckle told me he noticed it, too.

Deciding it was time to change the subject back to him, I asked, "Why are you hanging out with me? I'm sure you could find a better place holder until Kate recovers from pneumonia."

"You really don't believe I want to be around you?"

"No, not really. I'm sure being seen with me has already begun to tarnish that crown of yours, Oh King of Forks High," I mocked as the bitterness and anger started to well up.

"Bella…"

"Oh, never mind, Edward." I turned to go into the classroom, but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"No, I'll prove it to you." He looked around before he called out to Mike and Tyler.

_Just peachy. This should be good._

"Edward, my man!" Mike gave Edward a slap on the shoulder. He was obviously trying too hard.

"Yo!" Tyler added. I tried not to roll my eyes. Really I did! But with material like that, I just couldn't stop myself.

Mike and Tyler glanced and me and froze, apparently having a silent conversation with Edward. Maybe it was some freaky mind-meld thing for boys. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed the ever-so-slight nod in my direction from Edward. It took Mike a moment to clue in, but Tyler got the hint when Edward widened his eyes.

"Hey, Bella. Um how's, um…biology?" Tyler's obvious crash and burn sent Edward's hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, how's school?" Mike added, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

I glared at Edward. "Seriously?"

"Bella, it's not—"I help up my hand to silence his babbling.

"Fine, guys. Who are you taking to the prom," I added trying not to narrow my eyes at them in annoyance.

"Um, I'm taking Jessica," Mike said before sending Edward a look.

"Lauren," Tyler added. "Who are you going with?"

"Me," Edward said hastily before I could answer. Mike and Tyler just nodded, trying to hide their much-too-big grins. Edward slapped Mike upside the head.

"Am I missing something, boys?" I asked.

"No!" All three of them nearly shouted the word in my face, causing the passing students to stop and stare.

"Why do you ask?" Mike added with a smirk.

"Because you're acting like you forgot to wear your brain bucket during that last motorcycle wreck, Mike," I grinned at him as the bell rang and slipped through the door leaving Edward in the hall.

As I sat down at the lab table, Edward and Mike came in.

"Mr. Cullen, thanks for gracing us with your presence. You too, Mr. Newton," Mr. Banner said dryly before turning back to the blackboard.

"What was that all about? Edward whispered in my ear as he took his seat next to me.

"Nothing," I replied, dismissing his question, "Look, about tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I'll pick you up at six so we can go to dinner before the dance. Do you like Italian? Oh, and I'm not sure how you will…"

"I can't go," I said in a hushed tone. Even if he was a jerk, I wouldn't announce it to the entire class.

"…take this, but I rented a hotel room because the dance doesn't get out until late and the drive is so long. But don't…"

"Edward." I tried again to get his attention without anyone else noticing.

"…worry. I'll take the couch or maybe we can get a room with two beds. Almost everyone's getting rooms because they don't want to drive back, and I think there's…"

"Edward, I can't go."

"…a party in Aaron and Bree's room, if you're—" He finally stopped his verbal diarrhea midsentence. "What?"

"I can't go," I rushed, suddenly nervous now that he was actually listening to me. _This plan of Alice's had better work._

"But why? Shit, Bella. It's the day before the dance!" Oooo, he sounded pissed.

I cringed. "I'm sorry, but Irina's making me stay home to take care of Kate. Tanya's going with Justin, and Irina is chaperoning the dance. That leaves me." It was taking all my limited acting skills to hide the lie in my voice.

"But you've got a date, too," he protested.

"Yeah, well, I think Kate convinced them it was a mercy date." _And I think I agree with her._ "But don't worry. You've still got my vote for prom king." If I didn't already know about the bet, I would have believed the totally wounded look on Edward's face was genuine.

~o~

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice whispered fiercely below the window of my stepmother's room.

"Shhhh. Kate's not asleep yet." The wind whipped through the window, blowing the curtains back. Apparently a rather nasty storm was expected to blow in sometime after midnight, preceded by blustery winds.

"Did you give her the medication?"

"Yeah, but she took her sweet time drinking the Sprite I put it in. It's only been fifteen minutes. She's busy texting—probably whining to Edward and telling him he'd better not dance with anyone tonight," I giggled.

"We have to get you ready!"

"Give me a sec. I've got an idea." I went back into my room and grabbed my duffle bag. "Alice, catch!" I tossed my bag to her.

"Ouch! Sheesh. Warn me next time," she muttered as she picked up my bag and slipped behind the tree. I stifled a giggle and closed the window. I walked across the hall to Kate's room.

I didn't bother knocking, knowing she'd treat me like crap either way. "Hey, Kate. I'm heading out to the store to pick up a few things. You need anything before I go?"

"God, you're so rude! Ever hear of knocking?" she wheezed with a hacking cough. If she wasn't such a shrew to me all the time, I might actually feel bad for her.

"Nope. I learned all my manners from the Gentry side of the family," I sassed. With Irina gone, I knew I could get away with more. If Kate complained, I'd say she was delusional and blame it on her fever or her meds.

"Cooow," she slurred. I grinned, knowing she'd be out before I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Suit yourself," I turned on my heel and walked out.

"I want Ho-ho's!" she yelled from the room. _A fitting name for her favorite snack._

I walked out the front door a bit too triumphantly and tripped on the sidewalk.

Alice snickered. "You're such a goob!"

"Shut-up, shrimp!" I laughed. It felt good. I knew Alice would make me pay for my comment. And a few minutes later she did, in the form of a makeover. I could count on one hand the number of times Alice had played dress-up with me, but when she did, she made it count.

A few hours later, my transformation was complete. Gone was mousy Bella, and in her place stood a beautiful young woman with a head full of curls pulled up and away from her face with a few tendrils brushing her cheeks and neck. Alice was truly a master of makeup, transforming my average brown eyes into large smoky eyes, framed in thick lashes. Copious amounts of shimmery eye shadow which she made look like body art completed the look, giving me a bit of a mask behind the mask.

Yes, this was not Bella, social reject from Forks. This was Ysabel, foreign exchange student from Spain.

_I know, right?_ Alice and her schemes. I still wasn't sure if I could pull this off, especially the accent, but Alice and Angela had coached me all week, helping refine my limited high school Spanish.

The only thing, and I mean _only_ thing, that made this possible was the prom theme—Moonlight Masquerade. Without the mask, this would not work, at all. It's not as if I could just waltz into the prom all done up and sporting a fake accent. I would still be Bella. But having a mask to hide behind changed everything.

The mask was covered in beautiful white satin, accented with beads and sequins that shimmered with an iridescent light. Framing the mask along the top were delicate plumes of white fluffy feathers. At the top in the middle, three thin wires topped with a bead and small feather came up and gave the mask a regal feel.

But the dress, now that was a work of art. I don't remember it looking this good when we bought it. I suspected that Alice and Angela had something to do with it, but I was grateful. The dress was a floor-length evening gown with an empire waist made of glacier blue satin. It was such a pale blue, it was almost white. The bodice and cap sleeves were covered in intricate swirling patterns of more beads and sequins, that same pattern repeating on a larger scale down the skirt of the dress. But the best part of the dress was the gossamer wings, so delicate they looked ethereal.

As soon as I had the outfit on and the mask in place, Alice pulled out the _piece de resistance_—a pair of sequined-covered shoes set on clear heels.

"Glass slippers, I presume?"

"Of course. You know how the story goes, Bella. You must leave the ball before the stroke of midnight, and not one minute later."

I laughed at the absurdity, but the serious look on her face caused me to pause.

"She's not kidding, Bella. That's what time Ben has to leave, and we're your ride home. If you don't leave then, you won't have a ride back. Unless you want call your stepmother."

"You need to get back before Irina. Besides, the meds we gave Kate only last six hours. We're pushing it as it is. This will all be for nothing if you get caught."

"But—" I tried to protest.

"No buts. Now go. Jasper and Ben have both agreed to forego dinner with Angela and me so we could help you. I, for one, am not going to make them wait any longer."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, stop it. We wanted to do this. And Ben really wants to see you happy."

"Wow. Do I have the best girlfriends, or what?"

"Or What!" Alice and Angela said in unison as they pushed me out the door.

All too soon, we arrived at the Port Angeles Red Lion Inn. It's not a five-star place, but it beat _anything_ Forks had to offer. As Ben opened the door for me, a sudden attack of nerves swept through my system. The impending storm on the horizon seemed to add a new level to the sense of dread.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked as soon as she saw my face. I shook my head no, as I tried to catch my breath. "You can do this. You deserve to have a night free of your life and be whoever you want to be. No labels, no social class, no stepfamilies, no history. Just go have some fun!

Angela's pep-talk worked. She was right, of course. I needed this, I wanted this, and I was going to take it!

"Ready, Bella?" Ben asked.

"It's Ysabel," I said in my best Spanish accent as I linked arms with Angela and walked into the hotel, high on anticipation. My body practically vibrated.

As we approached the ballroom, Angela and Ben veered off into the photo line to get their pictures taken. Left alone to my own devices, I felt my nerves stretch tight. I stopped just outside the doors, noting that I was quite fashionably late. Just about everyone I knew and quite a few I didn't were inside.

"Just breathe," I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath and my first step inside the ballroom. Just as I entered, there was a lull in the music and the flashing strobe lights landed on me for the briefest of moments. But it was enough to light up every sequin and bead on my dress, and I felt almost every eye in the room focused on me.

Willing myself not to panic, I reminded myself who I was—Ysabel Sandoval, foreign exchange hottie. I stifled a giggle at calling myself a hottie, but it helped to alleviate some of the tension building in my chest.

The ballroom was lit with soft low lights that imitated the flicker of candlelight. The walls were draped with rich-looking fabrics and brocades.

I made my way over to a table and sat down, waiting for Angela and Ben. Almost as soon as I took my seat, I felt someone standing next to me. I looked up and came face-to-face with not one, but three of my classmates, all vying for a chance to meet the _new girl_. Then something quite comical happened. They all spied each other and little light bulbs went off as they changed from schoolmates to competitors. It was a bit like watching posturing males on _Wild Kingdom_ or one of those shows on _Animal Planet._

I bit my lip as I realized I might have to pick the winner, but when a fourth slipped by unnoticed and touched my arm, I was ready to say yes no matter who it was. I looked up at my knight in shining armor, to find a masked Edward standing in front of me. His hair gave him away, of course, but I'd recognize Edward anywhere. His white mask was simple and elegant, devoid of feathers and beading, and trimmed with fancy stitching instead. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. I nearly swooned at the sight. Who knew a penguin suit could look so sinful?

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he said with a cocky smile, offering me his hand.

I smiled, wondering if he recognized me. "Why thank-you, kind sir." I almost forgot to use my Spanish accent, but remembered just in time. I placed my hand in his and he led me past the squabbling boys, who stopped and stared, realizing they'd been outmaneuvered.

Edward pulled me against his body and deftly guided us across the dance floor.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's good to meet you. I'm Ysabel Sandoval."

"Are you a student at Forks High?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I'm here from Barcelona for a six-week student exchange program at Port Angeles High School. I go home in a week."

"So what brings you to the Forks High prom?"

"Ah. I missed the Port Angeles prom, and my friend Angela invited me so I wouldn't miss out." I'd rehearsed this story enough times during the week that it was almost like second nature to me.

"No date?" he asked with a smile.

"No. I don't know any of the boys from Forks." Then a thought struck me. What if Edward found a date at the last minute? It's not like he couldn't find more than one willing girl. "Oh, am I keeping you from your date?"

Edward chuckled, "No."

"I find that hard to believe for someone as handsome as you."

He laughed louder this time. "I had two, actually and they both cancelled. I never had this problem in California," he grumbled.

"Are you from Cal-ee-fornia?" I admit. I was hamming up the accent a bit. But in my defense, I never thought I would have such a hard time concentrating while dancing with Edward. From the moment his arms pulled me tight against that lean muscled body of his, my brain turned to mush.

"Yes. No. I used to live in California, but we moved back to Forks a year ago."

"And since then you had problem with ladies?" I just had to tease him a bit.

"Well, no. The first girl I asked really got sick, and the second one bailed just yesterday to take care of the first girl."

I couldn't help laughing at Edward's plight, even if I was partially responsible. Listening to him tell it was actually quite comical. "That sounds terrible."

"You laugh at my pain?" Edward said, clutching my hand to his chest in mock pain, but his eyes sparkled with humor. It was good to see Edward so carefree.

As the song wound down, I wondered if this would be our only dance. But as the end of the song morphed into the next, he didn't let go.

"Ysabel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we danced a while longer?"

"Not at all. I enjoy your dancing and would like to make more conversation with you." I smiled at him, trying to hide my need to laugh at my bad attempt to sound Spanish.

For the next few hours, Edward never left my side. He played the part of the attentive suitor, dancing with me, getting me drinks, talking with me. It was a side of him I'd missed.

I also noticed that our touches became more intimate, a hand on my lower back, moving a little closer while dancing, holding my hand when we sat down, caressing my back or my arms, or playing with a lock of my hair. At times I almost felt as though he saw me and not some foreign exchange student. What I wouldn't give for Edward to be this way with me, instead of acting like he didn't know me. But if this night was the only chance I'd ever get to be this close to him, I'd take it.

"Ysabel, you smell incredible," Edward whispered in my ear as we slowly rocked to a song, his arms tight around my body, holding me close. His warm breath on my neck caused me to shiver in delight.

"Are you cold?" I felt him smile against my cheek when I shook my head no; too nervous to say anything for fear my voice would crack.

Edward ran his nose along my jaw and behind my ear where he placed a gentle kiss on my pulse-point there. _I have died and gone to heaven._ It felt so good, and I let out a little gasp, tightening my hold around his neck.

He continued his path down my neck, alternating between nuzzling my skin and placing little kisses there, leaving a trail of fiery flesh in his wake. He started kissing his way back up my neck and across my jaw, approaching my mouth. Feelings of lust and love swirled around in my body, and I pressed myself closer to him.

When he reached the corner of my mouth, he stopped. Before I could protest he said, "Ysabel, If you don't want me to kiss you, now would be the time to say something."

Hearing the name Ysabel was like someone dumping a bucket of cold water over my head. Edward wasn't kissing Bella Swan. He was kissing Ysabel. I wondered what he would do if he knew who he was holding in his arms right now.

Apparently, my lack of protest was all the encouragement Edward needed as he firmly pressed his mouth to mine, his lips gently caressing mine in a dance as ancient as time. My need for him exploded and all my concern of who he was kissing went out the window as I curled my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth closer to mine.

It was better than I'd ever imagined, the way his lips moved and the way his arms held me almost possessively against his chest. But when his tongue met mine, I moaned into his mouth, much to my embarrassment, but before I could even think about pulling away, Edward answered my moan with a growl of his own and the kiss intensified. The sensation shot straight through me.

It wasn't until a chaperone tapped Edward on the shoulder that we broke apart, panting and flushed with excitement.

"I have a… I mean would you…" he stuttered. I'd never seen Edward so flustered before. "Do you want to get out of here?"

My eyes widened in surprise before a smile broke out across my face. "Yes."

Edward's face broke out in an answering grin. He grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor.

**Edward's POV**

I was silently thanking fate, the "prom gods," or whoever the fuck had smiled its favor on me tonight. That is the only reason I could fathom why I was riding up on an elevator to my room with the most beautiful, exotic, and mysterious girl from the prom tonight. Despite having a choice between two prom dates a week before the event, I felt relieved that I didn't have to take one, and disappointed that I couldn't take the other. Plan A fell through a week ago, and Plan B fell through as of twenty-four hours ago. And the irony of it all was, Plan A ruined my Plan B.

To be perfectly honest with myself, had I not realized at the last minute that Bella should have been my Plan A all along, I could have really fucked things up with her big time. My original plan to transform her into a popular Swan would have fucking backfired in my face. And actually, it might have done just that anyway because she had still seemed so hesitant to go with me. I could have sworn we had come to a point where we were finally ready to admit that our friendship was thoroughly rekindled and could very easily morph into something else. But like so many other things in life, it had been fleeting. So much for grand fucking plans.

I mentally shook myself in an effort to ward off my thoughts about Bella. Here I was in the company of Ysabel Sandoval, a gorgeous exchange student, having stolen her away from the grips of more than a dozen hopeful dateless guys in the ballroom; making our way to _my_ room, where we could do whatever she would allow my horny ass to do. I needed to take a chill pill.

Ysabel smiled shyly at me as her eyes smiled from behind her mask. We were the only two on the elevator, and we stood like adversaries on opposite ends of that small box, drinking each other in. I didn't know about her, but I was anxious to get to the room so I could experience more than that kiss we'd shared on the dance floor at the "Moonlight Masquerade." The night had turned out more interesting than it could have in my wildest dreams.

This Ysabel may not be a dream, but she was a vision to behold in her stunning angel get-up that had me discreetly adjusting myself all night. She was even wearing these angel wings and an extremely sexy mask to match. Damn! It was as if she had fallen from heaven just for me. And tonight she was all mine. Well, as much of herself as she wanted to share with me tonight, that is.

She had a sweet vibe underneath this fiery little personality that somehow reminded me of Bella. I mean, Bella had always been a good friend to me, and truth be told, she was the only girl I knew who wouldn't take any of my crap, and that made me respect her all the more. But like I have managed to do frequently since I came back into her life, I'd fucked things up royally.

Call it arrogance or whatever, I still didn't believe for a minute that she hadn't really wanted to come to the Prom with me. Kate's mother could have taken care of her own daughter for a change and given Bella the opportunity to come to the dance. What the hell kind of flimsy excuse was that?

"A _Euro_ for your thoughts, Eduardo," Ysabel drawled, rolling her "r" in that cockteasing Spanish accent.

"I was thinking about how fate brought us together tonight."

"_Si, destino_ is a powerful thing," she said with a smug smile. "Sometimes it is as you say in America, a bitch."

My eyes locked with hers. Almost as if we had become magnets, we moved toward each other. Within a couple of steps, I had her in my arms, my lips on hers, greedy to taste her again. Ysabel parted her lips voluntarily for me, and I curled my tongue around hers and sucked gently. As we tasted each other, I felt spasms from the intensity all the way in my groin. This had happened to me only one other time: when I kissed Bella.

Since it seemed now that Bella was rejecting me at every turn, I had been mercifully sent a replacement who seemed to be as intriguing as I had found Bella. It didn't hurt that we had amazing chemistry either. It wasn't fair to Ysabel that I have given so much thought to Bella tonight. I mentally kicked myself in the balls and promised to just remain in the moment with Ysabel and push Bella out of my mind for the rest of the night.

When the elevator pinged, signaling that we had reached my floor, I released Ysabel's lips. She did the most adorable thing; she clutched at her breast and swore in Spanish.

"_Dios mio_," she whispered softly, and a deep blush colored her skin.

My cock throbbed in anticipation. Unbidden, my thoughts turned yet again to Bella—the only other person I knew who colored so easily. The girl blushed at her own shadow. I shook myself mentally again. _Get a grip Cullen!_ Bella Swan was most likely plying Kate with fluids and meds, or just providing her with company while Irina and Tanya were having a high time at the prom. Ysabel Sandoval was here with me, and I damn well was going to live in the moment.

I slipped my arm around her and maneuvered her toward my room. I quickly found the key card and opened the door, ushering Ysabel inside. At that second, a clap of thunder caused the lights in the hall to flicker and go out.

"Oh great!" I teased, "You get to experience the beauty of a Pacific Northwest thunderstorm, intimately, Ysabel."

She laughed a hearty laugh that was like music to my ears. I ushered her into the room with my hand on the small of her back, guiding her until her eyes adjusted to the dark

She looked around appreciatively as I closed the door, "This is a nice room in the moonlight. I'm impressed."

I didn't bother trying to turn on any lights. There was a glow from the window, and lightening provided sporadic light.

"Everything pales in comparison to you," I said. I took her hand and brought it to my lips kissing first on the back of her hand before turning it over to kiss her palm, allowing my tongue to touch the center of it just briefly.

Ysabel moaned. "I see that Spaniards are not the only hot-blooded lovers in the world."

"Baby, you have no idea," I said. Then I remembered to be the gentleman that Carlisle Cullen had drummed into me. "Please have a seat." I gestured to the bed, but she made a beeline for the chair and my iPod resting on its iHome base.

"Do you mind? Please tell me this thing has batteries in it," she pleaded, as her hand caressed the iPod in a Vanna White-esque move. I grew jealous of an inanimate object because I desperately wanted her hands on me.

When the music began, I was loosening my tie and fantasizing about the myriad of ways I wanted her to touch me. Ysabel smiled, leaned back in the chair, and allowed the music to wash over her. I quickly removed my jacket and threw it on the table with my discarded tie before taking off my mask. I thought I heard her breath hitch audibly, like a muffled gasp. I smiled and approached her in the chair. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and I marveled how this Spanish girl that I met by chance at my high school prom could soothe me with just a look.

I found the elastic in her hair in the back of her head and gently removed her mask.

Exotic, beautiful and mysterious did not do Ysabel justice. She was exquisite!

I cupped her face in my hands and examined her as much as I could in the filtered moonlight.

"There are no superlatives to describe you, Ysabel. The ones that come to my mind are overused and ill-suited for you. You are extraordinarily beautiful," I whispered. I took her hands and helped her from her seat to stand directly in front of me. I wasn't sure, but her eyes looked glassy, as if they were filling with unshed tears.

Her voice was husky with emotion. "I am touched that I had to come all the way to America to have such beautiful words spoken to me."

"I don't know what the men in Spain were thinking. But their loss is my gain." I pulled her effortlessly into my arms and held her so close, there was no space between us. I was surprised to feel that she was trembling in my arms. Her vulnerability brought out a tenderness in me that I'd only shown once in my life and it had been a long time ago. I wanted to put Ysabel at ease. I nudged her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Ysabel, don't be afraid," I murmured. "I promise that I won't do anything that you don't want to do."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at me nervously, "I trust you, Edw..uardo," she stammered.

I wound my arms around her and tucked her head underneath my chin. My hands got tangled in her angel wings.

"Want to get comfortable?" I asked. "As much as I might have dreamed of making out with an angel, these things look dangerous."

She laughed at my off-color joke, and her trembling abated. I pushed her thick long hair, which had fallen forward to cover part of her face, back behind her ear and kissed her gently on her cheek. Bending my knees and gathering her closer into me, I blazed a trail of kisses from her cheek to her mouth. When I made my way back to her lips again, I allowed her to take the lead.

When she broke the kiss, she said timidly, "I am not very experienced in the ways of love. Will you show me?"

I was momentarily shocked, as I sucked in a ragged breath. "So you're saying…"

"Yes. I am a virgin. Do they not have these in America?" Her feisty side was emerging big time.

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "But I haven't encountered one in a long time."

"That's right, you were in Cal-ee-fornia before," she said, "and they have few virgins there? Surely Forks has virgins."

Her pronunciation of California was so similar to the Governator, I almost laughed. But I was able to hold my shit together.

"I'm sure they do, but none of the girls I've dated fit the bill."

"Why is this? Do you hate the virgin?"

"No I do not hate virgins. I think it's awesome that you are a virgin.

"Thank you. Now we make-out?"

"You won't have to ask me twice," I said and I kissed her long and hard. As her lips yielded beneath mine, I devoured her mouth like a hungry man who'd gone days without food. Through waves of hunger that came with an intensity that I had not anticipated, I pulled her flush to me and bombarded her with kiss after kiss. My hands, which had been on her waist, now slipped down to splay with intimate freedom over her ass.

"Oh," she gasped. I kissed her until she was silent, and my greedy fingers explored her body with a thoroughness that left her gasping. I couldn't wait until we had removed at least some of our clothing so I could find even more vulnerable places to give her pleasure. I groaned as she kissed me back boldly, the kiss getting to the point where it left us both gasping for air. We regarded one another with awe, our chests rising and falling almost in synchronicity.

I recovered and spoke first, "Ysabel."

"Yes, Eduardo?"

"Do you still trust me?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

I took her hand in mine and led her solemnly to the bed. Without a word, she turned her back so I could help her out of her wings. Once the wings were gone, I found the zipper on the back of her dress easily, and gravity assisted as the dress slipped from her arms. She wore a modest camisole and a slip underneath. Kinky lingerie was usually a turn-on for me, but this was so very chaste, I could not understand my reaction. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I watched her bend to remove the dress from the floor and lay it on the chair.

She then turned to face me, crossed her arms, grasped the camisole from the bottom, and pulled it over her head. When it got caught in her hair, I assisted her with getting it free. She flung it toward the chair, but it landed on the floor next to it. Her bra served the girls up like they were on a platter. I licked my lips in anticipation of tasting her delectable breasts. She pushed both thumbs through the waist of her slip and wriggled it down her hips. Clad now only in her pale blue bra and panties, she still looked like an angel, and a sexy and curvaceous one at that.

With a boldness that I did not expect, she began to unbutton my shirt. I was so anxious, that I quickly unbuttoned the cuffs of my sleeves. She slid the shirt off my shoulders, and I flung it to the floor. Next her fingers fumbled with the button of my slacks and popped it free. She managed the zipper without incident, and before I knew it, I was in my t-shirt and boxers. She lifted my t-shirt and I helped her get it up and over my head.

"You are beautiful to look at, Eduardo, but I feel there is also a beautiful person inside your heart, as well."

Her words moved me more than they should have. I could not fully comprehend what it was, but I felt like I knew Ysabel better than I had ever known any woman before. A lump rose into my throat that prevented me from speaking right away. I gathered her in my arms and held her close, molding her to me like we had been built to be together. I had almost forgotten that music was playing in the background, until I heard a particularly familiar song. When I heard the organ and strings as the familiar refrain of "Always and Forever" I remembered that Bella loved that song because it had been a favorite of her mother's. I moved to change it.

"You don't like that song?" Ysabel asked.

"Um, no it's not that," I said running my hand through my hair in exasperation. "It just… never mind." I moved back and took her into my arms. "Now where were we?" I lowered my head until my mouth found her earlobe gave it a gentle suck, and she gasped as I whispered, this time in hear ear, "Or here." I moved to her lips and felt them tremble. That involuntary shudder nearly sent me over the edge.

Heatwave crooned in the background, "_Always and forever, each moment with you… Is just like a dream to me, that somehow came true…"_

I danced Ysabel to the edge of the bed and laid her gently on it, but I didn't immediately join her there. Instead, I began at her feet, massaging them gently and helping her to relax. After paying them both equal attention, I leaned in, took her foot, brought her instep to my lips, and kissed them both thoroughly. Leaving her instep, I traveled to her ankles and kissed them. Ysabel began trembling again as I sucked the sensitive flesh on the inside of her ankles. I kissed a trail up one leg from the curve of her ankle to her calf, and then paid the same homage to the other. By this time, Ysabel was moaning and squirming.

"Ooh, Edw…uardo. That feels... so good!"

When my lips touched her inner thighs, she bucked wildly. "Oh, fuck me!" she screamed. I did a double take. _Did her voice just change?_

She sat up quickly and grasped my face in her hands. She was so contrite.

"Eduardo, I'm so sorry. I did not mean that literally. Those were inappropriate words for a virgin to say."

I smirked. "Believe me. I've heard much worse."

She kissed me full on the lips. As she lay back down, I settled comfortably between her legs. It was her turn to whisper, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," I said as my cock made contact with her. I kissed her as I began a slow methodical dry hump right on her sweet spot. The thrusting grew so intense that she was moaning with pleasure and rocking her body up against me in wild abandon. I reached underneath her body and did a one-hand unclasp, causing the tiny cups to fall from her perfect breasts. The fabric was barely out of the way before I took one in my mouth to taste and then suckle firmly.

Ysabel was panting so hard; it was as if she were sobbing. "Ed…oh, oh, baaaby…" The more aroused she became the more her voice changed and got higher, until I could not hear the roll of the "r" anymore. It was funny how passion changed everything. I worked on her breasts with my tongue, licking and sucking until she was writhing against my mouth forcefully.

I continued my thrusting into her pale blue underwear that was now very wet. Her breasts were taut and teasing my chest with each arch of her back and my downward thrust. Her hands never stopped moving. It was as if she was crazed with desire and wanted so much, she couldn't decide where she wanted to touch me. My mouth covered the pulse point on her neck and sucked in as the glorious friction that would bring us both release continued. I moved to her breasts again licking and sucking them with such alacrity, she bucked high off the bed; I thought she might hurt her back. But then she came so hard I could not hold back anymore. My own orgasm was just as powerful, and I was amazed that there had been no penetration at all.

"Ysabel?" I said through heavy breathing, "Are you good?"

"I am _mucho perfecto_, Eduardo!" she exclaimed with a soft giggle. In the moonlight her face lit up in a post-orgasmic smile, the likes of which I'd never seen before.

I rolled my weight off her and gathered her into my arms. "Here's to the first of many lessons in love," I said. "Ysabel, I want you to somehow be in my life, okay? I don't know how this is going to work when you go back to Spain, but we have to work something out." She stiffened slightly in my arms but didn't immediately speak.

"I want you in my life, too. But long distance romance. It is not easy."

"I know, but if we both want it to work badly enough, we can do this, right?"

"That is what I will hope for," she said simply. I squeezed her again.

I could feel the load in my boxers getting uncomfortable. "Um, I'm going to go get cleaned up, okay? I'll be right back." I rolled off the bed and looked at her as I backed away from the bed toward the bathroom. "We'll talk when I come back, okay?"

Ysabel smiled softly in response and blew me a kiss.

When I came out of the bathroom, I took one look at the mask on the pillow and knew Ysabel was gone. 


End file.
